doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA}}thumb|230x230px thumb|233x233px Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama (temps. 1-4), uno de sus personaje más emblemáticos. Número_4.jpg|Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los chicos del barrio, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otros de sus personajes más conocidos. Milosaintseiya.jpg|Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Benjamintristan.png|Tristan Taylor de Yu-Gi-Oh!. OliverAtomDE.jpg|Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Season_3_Richard.png|Richard Watterson de El increíble mundo de Gumball. Joey Tribbiani.jpg|Joey Tribbiani (1ª voz) en Friends. Sailor Moon R (2ª voz) y Sailor Moon S. Ojo_de_aguilaSMR.jpg|Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S. SMRMFioreM.png|Fiore en la película de Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian. Ryoga_Hibiki.png|Ryoga Hibiki (2ª voz) en Ranma ½. John_Connor_T2.jpeg|El joven John Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Mighty-morphin-power-rangers-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 250px-Tj_profile2.jpg|Theodore Jay "T.J" Johnson en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 250px-Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz Cestro Alien Rangers.jpg|Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Alien Rangers. BMW_Jack_Hunter.png|Jack Hunter (2ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir. Baileysalinger.jpg|Bailey Salinger en La familia Salinger. Step_by_Step_J.T._Lambert.png|Justin "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso. chris-halliwell-profile.jpg|Christopher "Chris" Halliwell en Hechiceras. Joan-of-arcadia-wheelchair-kevin.png|Kevin Girardi en Joan de Arcadia. Los_cazafantasmas_-_Louis_Tully.png|Louis Tully en Los cazafantasmas (redoblaje DVD). Tumblr_m469lzLDy41qftpa5o1_500.jpg|Rufo Klotz en Doug (versión Nickelodeon). Doug_Funnie.png|Doug Narinas (un ep.) también en Doug (versión Nickelodeon). Piedmon.jpg|Piedmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Jimbo_Jones2.png|Jimbo Jones en Los Simpsons (temps. 1-14). Ken Ichijouji2.png|Ken Ichijouji/Emperador Digimon en Digimon 02. Tmnt_1987Leo.jpg|Leonardo (2ª voz) en la serie animada original de Las Tortugas Ninja. Mr._Hyunh_in_The_Jungle_Movie.png|Sr. Hyunh en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Flambo.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Chester_mcbadbat.png|Chester Malbate en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Joe_Maya.jpg|Joe Maya en Robots Ninja. Karasu-tengu-kabuto-ogon-no-me-no-kemono-598913l-imagine.jpg|Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto. Benji-Price-SC-J.jpg|Benji Price (1ª voz) en Supercampeones J. Principe_diamante.jpg|Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R. Andrew_SMS.png|Andrew Furuhata en Tetsuo_1.jpg|Tetsuo Shima en Akira. Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt en Soul Hunter. Cigueña.png|Cigüeña también en Soul Hunter. Mitsui1.jpg|Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk. Shiozaki.jpg|Shiozaki Tetsushi también en Slam Dunk. Tobio_Oike.jpg|Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Keigo_anteriormente.jpg|Keigo Asano en Bleach. Asuma_Shinohara1.jpg|Asuma Shinohara de Patlabor. Elecmon.png|Elecmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Yoshiki_Yaegashi.png|Yoshiki Yaegashi en Blue Seed. Spaak.png|Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero. Akitoki_Hōjō.png|Akitoki Hojo en Inuyasha. Cyborg_009_Phil.png|Phil en Cyborg 009. Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Frankie_G.png|Frankie G también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Ike JN.png|Ike Wilderman (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Mack_McKenzie.jpg|Mack McKenzie en Daria. Echo Echo2.png|Eco Eco en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. Orlando_Bloom_in_Ned_Kelly.png|Joe Byrne en Ned Kelly. KenMasters.jpg|Ken Masters en Street Fighter: La última batalla. Ramón_Moncho_Sabella_Richard_Ian_Cox_Viven_Alive.png|Ramón "Moncho" Sabella en ¡Viven!. Billy.jpg|Billy Lee en Doble dragón. Corey_Haim_in_Just_One_of_the_Girls.png|Chris Calder en Una de las chicas. EHDLL_Court_Foster.png|Court Foster en El hombre de la luna. Joaquin_Phoenix_in_The_Yards.png|Willie Gutierrez en La traición. Wil-wheaton-in-toy-soldiers.png|Joey Trotta en Soldados de juguete. Gossip-james-marsden-24011904-500-375.png|Derrick Webb en Rumores. Jason_Biggs_in_Boys_and_Girls.png|Hunter/Steve en Chicos y chicas. Harold_Lowe.gif|Harold Lowe en Titanic. Chris-rock-in-nurse-betty.png|Wesley en La enfermera Betty. 000TRF_Jacob_Vargas_011.png|Manolo Sanchez en Traffic. Fog_Elemento.jpeg|Fog en El quinto elemento. Vince_What_I_like_About_You.png|Vince en Las travesuras de mi hermana. Invisible_boy-1-.jpg|El chico Invisible en Hombres misteriosos. Freb_60.gif|Freb en 60 segundos. Jack-Lord-of-the-Flies-1990-film.png|Jack Merridew en El señor de las moscas (doblaje original). Omri_Katz_in_Matinee.png|Stan en Matinée de terror. Bryce_Sixteen_Candles.png|Bryce en Se busca novio (redoblaje). Tj_the_oc.jpg|TJ en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Baywatchbrandoncall017.png|Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía. OTH_Antwon_Taylor.png|Skills Taylor en Hermanos rebeldes. Ckzoo.png|Chris Kratt (1ª temp.) en Zoboomafoo. Matt.jpg|Matthew Van Der Wyk en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex?. PCI6FreddyKruegerJoven.png|Freddy Krueger (joven) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (doblaje original). Billy_Nolan_Carrie_2002.png|Billy Nolan en Carrie (2002). DF3LewisRomero.png|Lewis Romero Destino final 3. 250px-Matt2.jpg|Matt Fielding en Melrose Place. Ahchoo.gif|Ahchoo en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (doblaje original). Jimmy (Rapidos y Furiosos).png|Jimmy en Más rápido más furioso. RF3Morimoto.png|Morimoto en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. Kevin niño.jpeg|Kevin Levin en Ben 10. Kevin_Levin_Invac.png|Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena. Julio_martinez_tblt2.jpg|Julio Martínez en Estremecimientos 2 (doblaje original). Black rx.png|Masked Rider / Príncipe Dex / Dex Stewart en Masked Rider. Tobbykebbel.jpg|Liam Foxwell en Black Mirror. Woody_Footloose2011.png|Woody en Footloose: Todos a bailar. NTNG-1998Leo.jpg|Leonardo en la serie Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación. Cecil01.gif|Cecilio en El librito de la selva. ChestnutChowder.jpg|Castaña en Chowder. Chowder OficialHoagie.jpg|Policia Hoagie (1ª voz) también en Chowder. Chowder Sr.Fugu.jpg|Sr. Fugu también en Chowder. Chowder Kiwi.png|Kiwi también en Chowder. Chowder Heladero.jpg|Vendedor de Helados y también en Chowder. Chowder Rata.jpg|Rata y también en Chowder. Chowder TitereGreenblatt.jpg|C.H. Greenblatt (Títere) y también en Chowder. Ruben_jerdls.jpg|Rubén en José, el rey de los sueños. Benjirou Kimora.png|Benjirou Kimora en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Aoki.jpg|Masaru Aoki en Espíritu de lucha. Tuff.jpg|Tuff en Kirby. Pigero.png|Pigero en Dragon Ball Z. Erts_Virny_Cocteau2.png|Erts Virny Cocteau en Candidato de la diosa. Motoku_Sousou.png|Motoku Sousou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. ANN_Thierry_Rothschild.png|Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana. Scooby_Doo_cachorro.png|Scooby-Doo (temps. 2-3) en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo. braeburn_1_by_kishmond-d3fcudw.png|Braeburn en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Fisk.png|Fiskerton "Fisk" Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos y Ben 10: Omniverse. char_44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Images-1428272326.jpg|Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt. SA-Russell_7305.png|Russell en Grafitos. Floyd_Milton.png|Floyd Minton en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Gárgolas_Puck.png|Puck en Gárgolas. 500px-Yashamaru.PNG|Yashamaru en Naruto. Gary_Oak.png|Gary Oak (10ª temp.) en Pokémon. SMJ_Ieyasu_Tokugawa_joven.png|Ieyasu Tokugawa (joven) en Saber Marionette J. Hombrerata.png|Hombre Rata en Kitaro. Trashcan-bot-robots-33.9.jpg|Robot bote de basura en Robots. Benjamín Rivera (nacido el 9 de mayo de 1969 en México D.F.) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Fry en Futurama, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Número 4 en KND: Los chicos del barrio, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!, Piedmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters, Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 y Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. También ha interpretado a múltiples personajes en la franquicia de Power Rangers tales como Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Alien Rangers, Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz y T.J. Johnson en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Camus de Acuario. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Milo de Escorpión. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Imagen creada por Eduardo454. thumb|Benjamín Rivera durante el doblaje de [[Futurama.]] Filmografía Anime Akira Ishida * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Masters Nobutoshi Hayashi * Shiozaki Tetsushi en Slam Dunk * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro Kappei Yamaguchi * Rhint Celonius (ep. 10) en Cowboy Bebop * Keita Aono en Betterman Nobuyuki Hiyama * Yosaku Eda en Sailor Moon SuperS * A.J. en Pokémon Toshio Furukawa * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor * Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon SuperS Yasuhiro Takato * Elecmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters * Pastor Fantasma en Las chicas superpoderosas Z Yūji Ueda * Akitoki Hojo en Inuyasha * Yoshiki Yaegashi en Blue Seed Otros * Milo de Escorpión / Camus de Acuario / Syd de Mizar Zeta (un ep.) / Shura de Capricornio (dos eps.) / Soldado del Santuario / Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) * Keigo Asano en Bleach * Piedmon / Kokatorimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon 02 * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto * Andrew Furuhata (2ª voz) / Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Benji Price (1ª voz) / Arthur / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom (adulto) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados * Yashamaru en Naruto * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk * Thunderbolt (Raishinshi) / Cigüeña en Soul Hunter * Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero * Masaru Aoki en Espíritu de lucha * Motoku Sousou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Kazunosuke en Samurai Champloo * Tuff en Kirby * Soldado de la Tribu Lobo en Inuyasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo) / Compañero de clase de Manta (ep. 1) en Shaman King * Mylus en Cowboy Bebop * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos eps.) / Geita Genji (ep. 74) / Daitokuji Kimiyasu (ep. 98) / Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) en Ranma ½ * Sr. Maruyasu / Perseguidor de Yokoshima / Voces adicionales en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Ramón en Lupin III * Hombre Rata en Kitaro * Joker en El Ceniciento * Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Jeannie en Autopista * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana * General del Ejército (ep. 39) / Ladrón en Deltora Quest * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Nueva generación * Gary Oak (3ª voz) / Capitán Aidan (2ª voz) / Mandi / Jaco / Sparky / Keith (el del Farfetch'd) / Woodrow / Chico #2 (ayudante de Braggo) / Anthony (el del Pelipper) / Antonio / Réferi del Gimnasio Humilau / Recluta del Equipo Rocket / Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Borrador / Musao Tetsukazu / Monstruo Kabuki / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Yamcha (un loop, ep. 87) en Dragon Ball * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Erts Virny Cocteau en Candidato de la diosa * Phil en Cyborg 009 * Salhan en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Kenta / Sein Pam / Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai * Periko en Zatch Bell * Rollbar / Voces adicionales en Transformers: Nueva Generación Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Eco Eco en Ben 10: Omniverse * Eco Eco/Eco Eco Supremo/Eco Eco Supremo Liberado en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Eco Eco Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los chicos del barrio Billy West * Philip J. Fry (temps. 1-4) en Futurama * Rufo Klotz / Doug (un ep.) en Doug (versión de Nickelodeon) Carlos Alazraqui * Lansky en Generador Rex * Frankie G. en ¡Oye Arnold! Dan Castellaneta * Sr. Ding-Dong en Los Simpson * Nick Vermicelli (1ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold! Mark Hamill * Chucky en Pollo Robot * Tweaky (2ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco Seth Green * Pollo Robot ** Boba Fett ** Ricky Ricón Otros * Rick (Jason Alexander) en El Show de Tom y Jerry * Hoogi (Bumper Robinson) en Mixels * Sr. Harrison (D.C. Douglas) / Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Ben (Jonathan Broadbent) (temp. 17) / Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Sunder (David Kaye) / Fiskerton (Corey Burton) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Benjirou Kimora (Andrew Kishino) en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Richard Watterson (Dan Russel) / Dr. Nalguín en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt * Voces adicionales en Johnny Test * Goomba / Cody Martin / Hikaru Sulu / Ñandú / Jack 7 / Voces adicionales (temps. 1 y 4) en MAD * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Superveloz Buggy Buggy (Frank Welker) / Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad ** Braeburn (Michael Daingerfield) (temp. 1) ** Hayseed Turnip Truck (Matt Hill) ** Dona Joe (Vincent Tong) (temp. 2) ** Mr. Zippy ** Narrador de video (Trevor Devall) ** Carriage Stallion (Terry Klassen) ** Mr. Zippy * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Flambo / Líder de los Gnomos / Guardián de Cristal / Demonio Tortuga en Hora de aventura * Webber (Troy Baker) en Generador Rex * Buzz (Yuri Lowenthal) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Diablo Enrico / Víctima de asfixia en Ugly Americans * Astronauta Barry (William Salyers) / Vocero (Paul F. Tompkins) / Voces adicionales (1ª temporada) en Un show más * Spinner Cortez (Gabe Khouth) en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Manny Khary Payton (Khary Payton) (2 eps.) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Fiskerton (Diedrich Bader) en Los Sábados Secretos * Castaña (Tone Loc) / Pâté (John DiMaggio) / Sr. Fugu / Policia Hoagie (1ª voz) / Kiwi / Vendedor de Helados / Vendedor de Pistones / Lata / Rata / Sr. Sambal / Larry, la Cereza / Guardias Agrios / Bananazul / Fárfel de Plomo / C.H. Greenblatt (Títere) / Voces adicionales en Chowder * Duende de Lucky Charms (Stuart Townsend) / Elmo / Jon Arbuckle / Ron Weasley / Antorcha Humana / Mr. T (1ª voz) / Jason Lee Scott / Red Ranger / Corcel / Negro / Randy / Rudy / Charles / Sr. Pulcro / Jason / Pescador / Ángel Adolescente / Gusano de Dagobah / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Voces adicionales en Robotboy * Kevin (Charlie Schlatter) (2ª voz) en Ben 10 * El Primo Bailey en Krypto, el Superperro * Floyd Minton (Brian Drummond) en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Las chicas superpoderosas ** Flaco Ameba (Chuck McCann) (temps. 5-6) ** Matthew (Tom Kane) ** Brian Larsen ** Mentira blanca (Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Monstruo cabeza de excusado (Maurice LaMarche) ** Duque Lunes ** Tipo del Viejo Oeste #3 * Bomba cubix / Cabeza de melón / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo * Personajes diversos en Las tres mellizas * ¡Oye Arnold! ** Wolfgang (voz base) (Toran Caudell) ** Burt (Frank Martorana) ** Torvald (2ª voz) (Michael Bacall) ** Douglas (Peter Scolari) ** Voces adicionales * Jimbo Jones (Pamela Hayden) (temps. 2-14) en Los Simpson * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos * Marcus Steven Rover (Lukas Haas) en Heavy Gear * George (Oliver Grainger) (temps. 1-2) en Mona la vampira * Cecilio en El librito de la selva * Michael "Mack" McKenzie (Paul Williams/Kevin Daniels/Amir Williams) en Daria * Joe Swanson (Patrick Warburton) (un ep.) en Padre de familia * El Gordo Abbot / Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Russell en Grafitos * Sr. Lioso en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Jimmy / Auto de Rocko / Joven en fila / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Benjirou Kimora en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Leonardo (Cam Clarke) (temps. 6-10) en Las Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en Televisión líquida * Tyler Dayspring (temp. 2) y Leech (John Stocker) X-Men * Scooby-Doo (Don Messick) (temps. 2-3) en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo * Dying Lensman en Lensman * Joven pirata en Peter Pan y los piratas * Ike Wilderman (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Voces adicionales en She-Ra: La princesa del poder * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Películas animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de Los chicos del barrio (2007) * Número 4 en Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) Amir Williams * Michael Jordan "Mack" McKenzie en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? (2002) * Michael Jordan "Mack" McKenzie en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? (2000) Otros * Sr. Hyunh en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (2017) * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Voces adicionales en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) * Insertos en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown (2011) * Rickity (ratón) (Adrien Brody) en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) * Hermano de Eddy (Terry Klassen) en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Guardia (Tom Kane) en Shrek tercero (2007) * Voces Adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) * Robot con disfraz de basura en Robots (2005) * Amigo de Oscar limpiando los dientes de la ballena en El espanta tiburones (2004) * Chester (Jason Marsden) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Alec Wood en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial (2003) * Insertos en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín (2002) * Insertos en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown (2002) * Huki en Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui (2002) * Duende en La víspera de Navidad (2002) * Rubén (Tom Virtue) en José, el rey de los sueños (2000) * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) * Rufo Klotz (Chris Phillips) en Doug: la película (1999) * John Cusack (Making of) en Anastasia (1997) Películas de anime Kōichi Yamadera * Miguel en Recuerdos (1995) * Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma ½ OVA: Akane y sus hermanas (1994) * Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas (1992) * Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China (1991) Toshio Furukawa * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor 2: La película (1992) * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor: La película (1989) Otros * Masao Sato en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños (2018) * Camus de Acuario (Daisuke Namikawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) * Arges (Takaya Kuroda) en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) * Tristan Taylor (Hidehiro Kikuchi) en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) * Doctor de Cherious Medical en Cowboy Bebop: La película (2001) * Schuyler (Hirohide Yakumaru) en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown (2000) * Fergus (Wataru Takagi) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) * Operador #1 en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad (1998) * Voces adicionales en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto (1996) * Vega (Kaneto Shiozawa) (promocionales) en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) * Fiore (Hikaru Midorikawa) en Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa (1993) * Voces adicionales en Porco Rosso (1992) (doblaje original) * Tetsuo Chima (Nozomu Sasaki) en Akira (1988) (doblaje original) Películas John Cho * John en American Pie: La boda (2003) * Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) John Cusack * Richard Nixon en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Bryce en Se busca novio (1984) (redoblaje) Scott Wolf * Adam en Go: Viviendo sin límites (1999) * Billy Lee en Doble dragón (1994) Kevin Downes * Charles Baker en En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) * Jess en El fin de la cosecha (1992) Otros * Charlie Howland-Jones (Shane McRae) Siempre Alice (2014) * Ificles (Liam Garrigan) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) (versión Diamond Films) * Assface23 (Eric Goins) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Harry (Andrew Stewart-Jones) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) * B-Boy (Cjaiilon Andrade) en El camino de vuelta (2013) * Anunciador estatal (Thomas Hoffman) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Phil (Rob Huebel) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Hombre en fiesta y Policía de transito en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Voces adicionales en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) * Voces adicionales en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Iron Lion (Telly Liu) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Lugarteniente Rivers (Michael Yare) en El otro lado (2011) * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Peter Sullivan (Zachary Quinto) en El precio de la codicia (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Miguel Sánchez (Michael Esparza) en Born to Race (2011) * Woody (Ser'Darius Blain) en Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) * Cecil (Mitchell Whitfield) en Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2010) (versión Netflix) * Inspector Huang Hao Long (Bo Huang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en Mi familia (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Trey Liko (Jack Gordon) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * William Reeds (Tony Curran) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew Van Der Wyk (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray (2007) * Voces adicionales en El reino (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Voces adicionales en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) * Morimoto (Leonardo Nam) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Wing (Ken Leung) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (doblaje original) * Policía (Jason Diablo) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Anton (Reggie Lee) en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) * Reportero #1, Policía y Vendedor de ropa en El castigador (2004) * Empleado en La terminal (2004) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Joker "Guasón" Levy (David Sazant) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Harland (Tommy Davidson) en Un mono de película (2003) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Jimmy (MC Jin) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * JJ (Ruben Tejada) en Olas Salvajes (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ted Muntz (Willie Garson) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Orfeo (Adrian Lester) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber / Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Voces adicionales en Niño invisible (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Greg Straffer (Ryan Bittle) en Amorosamente tuya (1998) * Paul (Emmett James) en El cazador (1998) * Jimmy Leach (Cory Pendergast) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Voces adicionales en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Key (Domenick Lombardozzi) en Estudio 54 (1998) (redoblaje) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2ª versión) * Joel Jonas (Duane Martin) en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * Osito Bebé en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) en Estremecimientos 2 (1996) (doblaje original) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Jeffrey Lutrell (Billy L. Sullivan) en The Big Green (1995) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Ramon / Phreak (Renoly Santiago) en Hackers (1995) * Peter José (Anthony Ruivivar) en Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Padre Banks (Tommy Redmond Hicks) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Joven delincuente en Abracadabra (1993) (1ª versión) * Peter (Hill Harper) en Cabeza de calabaza 2 (1993) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (redoblaje) * Ramón "Moncho" Sabella (Richard Ian Cox) en ¡Viven! (1993) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Stan (Omri Katz) en Matinée de terror (1993) * Conroy (Rob Cox) en Nada es para siempre (1992) * Will Munny (Shane Meier) en Los imperdonables (1992) * Court Foster (Jason London) en El hombre de la luna (1991) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Freddy Krueger (joven) (Tobe Sexton) / Chico en TV (Johnny Depp) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Danny (Tom Kurlander) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (redoblaje) * Jack Merridew (Chris Furrh) en El señor de las moscas (1990) (doblaje original) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Efram Maldonado (Rafael Báez) en Sea of Love (1989) * Grady (Wesley Mann) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * Roger Derebridge (Nicholas Ball) en Fuerza vital (1985) * Oficial Dodd (Richard Lineback) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) (redoblaje) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de televisión Selwyn Ward * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje (2002) * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (1999) * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (1998) * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson * Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) * Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje (2002) * Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) * Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz (2000) Walter Jones * Corredor de carreras en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2002) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) Matthew Lawrence * Rusty en Rusty (1998) * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) Karim Prince * Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Alien Rangers (1996) * Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) Brandon Call * Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía * John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso Ethan Zohn * Él mismo en Survivor: All Stars (2004) * Él mismo en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Sam Scudder/Amo de los Espejos (Grey Damon) en Flash (2016-2017) * Hombre apuesto (Aaron Schwartz) en Los originales (2013) * Owen Walsh (Owen Benjamin) en El bar de los Sullivan (2012-2014) * Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) ** Cameron (Ben Yannette) (temp. 3) **Max Harding (Brian J. Smith) (temp. 4) **Detective (Ryan Castro) (temp. 6, ep. 120) **Policía #4 (Andhy Mendez) (temp. 6, ep. 121) * Kanoi Watanabe (joven) / Kiya Watanabe (ambos Daniel Sing) en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Eyescar (Mark Williams) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2012) * Caso resuelto ** Alonso Garcia (Joseph Julian Soria) (temp. 5, ep. 5) (2009) ** Mark Bernstein (Brian Avers) (temp. 5, ep. 6) (2009) * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * Lost ** Horace Goodspeed (Doug Hutchison) (2007-2009) ** Sanjay (Anosh Yaqoob) (1ª temporada, ep. 22) ** Viejo monje (Andrew Trask) (3ª temporada, ep. 66) ** Derek (Ane Tranetzki) (5ª temporada, ep. 90) * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger (Scott Wolf) en La familia Salinger * Edward "Babe" Heffron (Robin Laing) en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen (Eric Nenninger) en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc) en Amigos (1ª voz) * Marco (Boris Cabrera) en Animorphs *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Jake O'Brien (Marcus Turner) ("El relato de la policía telefónica") ** David Li (Brandon Boey) ("El relato de las galletas de la mala fortuna") ** Max (Daniel Clark) ("El relato del olvido") ** Jake (Aaron Ashmore) ("El relato de las langostas lunares") ** Scott (Adam Frost) ("El relato del último baile") * Vince (Nick Zano) en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Loco Steve (Jerry Trainor) (1ª aparición) / Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt) (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh (2004) * Kevin Girardi (Jason Ritter) en Joan de Arcadia (2003) * Vinnie (Anh Do) en No culpes al koala * Escalofríos (doblaje original) ** Zane (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) ("Bienvenidos al campo de las pesadillas") ** Gabe (Daniel DeSanto) ("El regreso de la momia") ** Hat (Dylan Provencher) ("A mí no me asustas") ** Walker (Aidan Desalaiz) ("El ataque de las calabazas") ** Zane (Hayden Christensen) ("La noche del muñeco viviente III") ** Greg Amsterdam (Kyle Welton) ("No te duermas") ** Terry Banks (Christopher Redman) ("Sonríe y muere... otra vez") ** Benji (Telmo Miranda) ("La mascota del profesor") ** Voces adicionales * Chris Kratt (1ª voz) en Zoboomafoo * Dex Stewart (T.J. Roberts) en Masked Rider (1995) * Jed Hildebrand en Survivor: Thailand * Ricky Murdoc (Ian Somerhalder) / Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de modelos * Manny Lopez (Harley Rodriguez) en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor (Antwon Tanner) en Hermanos rebeldes * Mecánico (Brandon Stoughton) en Teen Wolf * Christopher Halliwell (Drew Fuller) / Doug (Allen Cutler) (temp. 1 ep. 11) (1999) en Hechiceras * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en Tiempos inolvidables * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces adicionales en La niñera * Voces adicionales en Kyle XY Miniseries * Tartus (Robert Crooks) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001) * Jimmy (Gordon Currie) en Refugio (2001) * Dr. Matthew Cooper (Michael Vartan) en Círculo de fuego (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Sérgio Menezes * Fulgencio en Niña moza * Bruno en Celebridad * Rufino en Puerto de los Milagros Otros * Roney Romano (Lúcio Mauro Filho) en Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia * Jane di Castro en Querer sin límites * Jader Acevedo (Érico Brás) en Sombras del ayer * José Joaquín Maia e Barbalho (Gabriel Chadan) en La dama de la libertad * Antonio (Mauro Cominato), Iago niño (Vitor Colman, ep. 31) en ¡Victoria! * Amadeu (Antônio Rocha Filho) en Doña Xepa * Paulo Brito "Lito" (Marcelo Borghi) en Los tramposos * Tadeo Molinari (Alexandre Slaviero) en Acuarela del amor * Eduardo Monteiro (Duda) (Guilherme Gorski) en Dos caras * Jaime/André (Mateus Solano) en Paraíso tropical * Antônio Ribeiro de Souza "Tony" (Daniel Ávila) en El profeta * Ulises (Domingos Meira) en Páginas de la vida * Indio Areski (Diogo Oliveira) en La esclava Isaura * Thomas Jefferson (Mario Frias) en Señora del destino * Caetano (Paulo Coronato) en Mujeres apasionadas * Marquitos (Daniel de Oliveira) en Corazones Rebeldes * Rafael (Maris) en Terra Esperanza * Romeo (Paulo Zulu) en Lazos de familia Documentales * Voces adicionales en Documentales de la BBC Videojuegos * Saúl / Voces adicionales en Fable III * Presentador en Kinect Adventures * Milo de Escorpión / Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Inojin Yamanaka en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Reality shows * Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics * Hell's Kitchen: ** Andrew Forster (temporada 7) ** Christopher "Chris" Carrero (temporada 10) Cortos animados * Richard Watterson en Cartoon Network: Cartoons in Blocks Dirección de doblaje * Night Catches Us (debut como director) * Los tramposos * Doña Xepa * ¡Victoria! * El camino de vuelta (versión Diamond Films) * La leyenda de Hércules (versión Diamond Films) * Siempre Alice (versión Diamond Films) * Historias Horribles * La dama de la libertad * Sombras del ayer * Los días eran así * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (incluye dirección de casting o reparto) * Carceleros Trivia *Benjamín ha dado voz a los tres Power Rangers hombres de raza negra de la era Zordon: Zack Taylor / Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, Cestro / Blue Aquitar Ranger (aunque es alienígena) y T.J. Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger y Blue Space Ranger. *Benjamín y Gerardo del Valle comparten dos personajes: **En Ranma ½, ambos doblaron a Ryoga Hibiki. **En Pokémon, Gerardo fue la voz de Gary Oak de la temporada 1 a la 5, mientras que Benjamín lo dobló en la temporada 10. *Benjamín y Edson Matus comparten personajes: **En Futurama, Benjamín era la voz de Fry durante las primeras cuatro temporadas mientras que Edson dobló el personaje desde la quinta temporada. **Ambos fueron la voz de Camus de Acuario, Benjamín lo dobló en la serie clásica de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco así como en varios otros proyectos de la franquicia, mientras que Edson lo dobló en los capítulos Infierno y Elíseos del doblaje de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades. Enlaces externos *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA